In the Office
by dayyDreamer247
Summary: A story about love, hurt, and many secrets. Take a look at what happens when Sasuke Uchiha is forced to transfer to the crazy Uzumaki corperation, will he survive? NaruSasunaru (other side parings)
1. TheFirstday (01-03 11:54:42)

Chapter one

**Warning! There will be a lot of people getting together in this story, but rest assured this is a NaruSasu. okay, enjoy.**

* * *

"Sasuke you are being sent to the Uzumaki corporation as a gift to him, you will do whatever he asks you, understand?" Orochimaru hissed as he sat in his office chair across from Sasuke Uchiha, one of the best workers in the business world.

"May I ask why I'm being sent and for how long this arrangement will be?" Sasuke asked professionally.

"Without this alliance, S.R.F could be shut down so this is my gift, you, my best worker, and as for how long you'll be there I haven't decided yet."

Sasuke nodded and stood up. "May I be excused?"

"Yes," with that Sasuke was out the door, letting out a big sigh. Orochimaru always gave him the creeps.

"Hey Sasuke what did the snake want from you this time, a blow job?" A voice from behind called out. Sasuke looked to see it was Suigetsu grinning like an idiot.

"Ha fucking ha fish face what are you even doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to ask Karin out to lunch want to come?"

"No, I can't I have to start packing, I'm being transferred for a while," Sasuke stated.

"The hell? Why?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Doesn't matter right now tell Karin and Jugo I said bye," Sasuke said as he was about to walk away.

"No way am I letting you leave with that bullshit goodbye you and I are going to get Karin and Jugo and were going to the bar." Suigetsu commanded.

"But-"

"No buts if you're leaving for a while, we'll have a proper goodbye." Suigetsu grabbed Sasuke's wrist and charged into Karin's office.

When the four were all together they ditched the rest of work and went to the local bar.

"How long are you going to be gone, Sasuke," Jugo asked after he took a big gulp of beer.

"I don't know Orochimaru didn't tell me that," Sasuke replied. Jugo kept quiet showing his distress of his friend leaving.

"But hey it's not like you're moving countries away you're only a town away plus it's not permanent." Suigetsu said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah and we can call every day," Karin added in support of her boyfriend.

"Hopefully... I'm going to miss you guys. It's been a while since I've had close friends like you guys." Sasuke said with a small smile as he called over the waiter for the bill.

"What time are you heading out?" Karin asked.

"At 6 am why?" Sasuke questioned.

"Obviously because we're going to see you leave tomorrow," Karin answered. Sasuke hummed in response.

The group laughed and chatted till they all said it was time to go home and that they would see each other tomorrow. Sasuke walked home to his small apartment and started to pack most of his things in one suitcase. He just hoped that this stay at another business would not be long.

The next morning Sasuke woke up to the sound of his beeping alarm. After turning it off he changed and got ready for his big day. He grabbed his suitcase and headed for the train station.

When he got there, he spotted three familiar faces. "Hey, guys I'm glad you came," Sasuke called to them. They walked up to him meeting right in front of his stop.

"Of course, we would come," Karin said as she gave him a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you so much what eye candy will I have once you're gone." Karin pouted.

"H-hey what about me your boyfriend." Suigetsu crossed his arms.

"Calm down she's only joking," Jugo said patting Suigetsu's back.

_"Two minutes till boarding for lynxes town closes"_

They all heard through the intercom. "Don't tell me that's your train Sasuke?" Karin asked sadly. Sasuke nodded and gave one last hug to them all.

"You better come back." Suigetsu said to Sasuke.

"I will" Sasuke promise.

_"One minute till boarding for lynxes town closes"_

"I better get going now or I won't make it in time," Sasuke said as he gave a wave.

"Wait Sasuke!" Jugo called as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

"I uh I just wanted to say that... that I... lo-"

"Jugo what is it?" Sasuke softly cut in.

"I... I wanted to wish you a nice ride there that's all." Jugo said with a stranded smile.

"Oh well thank you, don't forget me," Sasuke said as he gave his last wave to his friends then ran to catch his train.

As the three of them watched Sasuke's back get smaller and smaller, Suigetsu spoke up. "Jugo why didn't you tell Sasuke that you love him?"

* * *

Sasuke had just barely made it into the train before the doors closed and he was lucky enough to find a window seat. The ride was about an hour so Sasuke took this time to catch up on some much-needed sleep.

"Hello sir, hey wake up this is the last stop on the train you have to leave now" Sasuke heard a person say as he was roughly pushed awake.

"Huh? What's the last stop?" Sasuke asked groggily, confused, and sleepy.

"This is Meyfend and you need to leave." The person said.

"Wait what!? I thought the last stop was lynxes?" Sasuke said in a panic.

"Nope, lynxes is about twenty to twenty-five minutes away, now are you going to get off the train or will I have to call security to escort you out." The man glared nastily.

Sasuke was a little taken back by the man's attitude but Sasuke brushed it off knowing what it's like to have a bad day. "Sorry I'll be leaving now." Sasuke took his suitcase and left to try and find his way to lynxes. When Sasuke walked out of the train station he decided it was best to just use Uber to get to his destination. The Uber driver said he'd be there in five to ten minutes so Sasuke thought it was enough time to get some coffee seeing how it was seven in the morning.

He walked into the nearest cafe and ordered a caramel Cappuccino and went back outside to wait for his driver. When Sasuke saw a car that looked like the description pull up they gave Sasuke walked up to it and knocked on the window. A middle-aged woman rolled her window down and gave a pleasant smile. "Hello, are you my Uber?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha going to lynxes?" The woman asked.

"Yes, that is me" Sasuke stated in relief. "Well then let's get you settled in," the woman said as she unlocked the passenger door. Sasuke put his luggage in the back seat and sat in the front with his drink in his hand.

The ride was mostly quiet with only a couple of polite small talk between the two. Sasuke's mind was too busy thinking about if he was late to his first day of work. He had to be there at eight and it was currently seven fifteen. "Excuse me but how much longer till we get there?" Sasuke asked a little anxious.

"We have about ten minutes left," The lady said keeping her eyes on the road.

Sasuke closed his eyes to think of the best way to get to his job without being late. He supposed he could just show up with his suitcase since he was clearly not going to have time to get to his hotel room as he had planned. He could probably find a library somewhere and change out of his sweats and into his work clothes.

"Hey instead of going straight to the Uzumaki Tower can you drop me off at the closest place with a bathroom?"Sasuke asked.

"Sure..." the woman said looking puzzled. Sasuke looked out the window looking at the new scenery. The sun was rising giving a yellow glow to everything in shined upon. Captivated by such views Sasuke didn't notice when the car came to a full stop.

They were at a small gas station that was open twenty-four hours, "We're here, the total cost is twenty-three dollars" the driver said as she grabbed her phone and stopped the time.

Sasuke pulled out his wallet gave the cash and left. Sasuke grabbed his suitcase and headed toward the bathroom. Sasuke came out dressed in black dress pants and a white button-up fitting his lean figure perfectly. Sasuke was what most would call exceptionally handsome without even trying. So, it was no wonder why the teen at the gas station tried her best a flirting with Sasuke while giving directions.

But he didn't understand why so many thought this, in his eyes he was just an average man maybe even below average with his height standing at only five feet six inches and his small body.

When Sasuke finally got the directions for the Uzumaki Tower he was relieved that it was only a few minutes' walk from the gas station. Sasuke looked at his phone for the time and saw it was seven forty-five. He hoped he made it before eight. Sasuke began his short journey to the tower at a steady pace walking past other tall buildings and stores on the way. When Sasuke reached a tall skyscraper with a big U on the top it Sasuke knew that it was the one and luckily Sasuke was four minutes early.

A small smile graced his lips proud of how he made it. Looking around Sasuke found a bush behind the parking lot and decided he'd put his suitcase there for the time being. Making sure the thing was hidden in plain sight Sasuke walked away and went to the front door.

When Sasuke opened the glass doors he was greeted with a fancy lobby room. There were chairs and tables and even a water feature in the lobby. At the center of the lobby, there was a front desk with a bright pink-haired woman who was talking on the phone.

Sasuke walked up to the desk and the lady whispered, "Just a second please" and continued to talk on the phone. Sasuke took that time to look at the woman, her eyes were a sharp blue-green and she was wearing a red dress with Sakuras on it. "Hello, my name is Sakura how may I help you today," Sakura said with a bright smile pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"I need to talk to Mr. Uzumaki please" Sasuke replied. Something on her face made Sasuke think that people didn't ask this often.

"Do you have a scheduled meeting with him?" She asked.

"No, I was sent here by Orochimaru and I was told to give Mr. Uzumaki this letter" Sasuke stated as he showed her the letter.

"Can I see that letter please?" Sakura asked. Sasuke handed it over and watched her facial expression as she read the letter. Her face getting a little flushed by the end of it. Which made Sasuke question what was in the letter since Orochimaru told him not to look at it.

"Oh okay, I'll send you up to his office," Sakura said as she handed back the letter. "Go up the elevator and click the top floor then once you're out the number of the room is 583," Sakura stated as she pointed to the elevator.

"Okay, thanks." Sasuke waved. Sasuke walked up to the elevator and clicked open and walked in. As the elevator door shut Sasuke pressed the top floor. Sasuke waited as the typical elevator music played when suddenly the elevator stopped, Sasuke looked at the buttons of the floors and he was only halfway there.

Sasuke was confused at first but then the elevator door opened, and someone came inside the elevator. He pushed a different floor and leaned against the wall.

Sasuke knew he wouldn't be the only person using the elevator, but did it have to be this guy he was coughing up a storm and not even covering his mouth. Sasuke prayed to God that he wouldn't get sick because of this man. Once the man left Sasuke didn't even go near where the man was leaning on until the elevator stopped and he was on the top floor.

Sasuke gladly got out of the elevator and started to look for the office. It didn't take Sasuke long to realize he had no idea what number the lady gave him was. Sasuke was about to give up hope of finding the office when he saw there were names on all of the doors now all he had to find was Uzumaki.

Sasuke looked around each haul way looking closely at their names when he saw someone walking down the hallway getting closer and closer to him. The man walked past Sasuke like he wasn't there and opened the door that was right across from where Sasuke was standing. "Hey um do you know where Mr. Uzumaki's office is?"Sasuke asked.

The man turned around and looked at Sasuke. He had spike reddish orangish hair and was tall and muscular but the part that stood out was his blood like red eyes making Sasuke gasp a little at how outstanding they looked. The piercing red eyes looked at Sasuke like they could see his deepest part of his soul. "Uzumaki huh?" The man said his voice deep and cold. Sasuke throat felt dry just hearing his voice.

"..yes do you know?" Sasuke asked again. They stood there looking at each for a couple of seconds before the man responded.

"yeah, I'll show you."

Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and followed the redhead.

"So, what are you doing up here when you don't even know where you're going." The man asked after they had spent some time in silence.

"Well I was sent here by my boss so I'm just following orders," Sasuke said with a shrug. No other words were said during their time together till they got to the door that had Uzumaki written on it in gold. "Here you are," the redhead said.

"Thanks for taking me here," Sasuke said with a small blush. I mean it wasn't every day Sasuke saw someone that hot.

"Yeah, no problem," the man said then walked off. Sasuke took in a big breath before knocking on the door. Sasuke was about to knock again when he saw the door open and a blonde lady stepped out and walked away without acknowledging his presence. Sasuke stood there a moment wondering if it was okay to come in. "Enter" Sasuke heard a voice say. Sasuke opened the door and let himself into the gorgeous office which you could see the whole city with.

Sasuke looked away from the windows and looked toward the man sitting on the desk. Sasuke's whole body froze as he saw who it was. Past memories flooding into his head as he stared at the seated man who looked no different than him. "N-Naruto? Is that you" Sasuke stuttered out. It seemed that what Sasuke said seemed to break the guy out of his trance.

"Sasuke?" The blonde breathed ou, then seemed to regain full control over his emotions. "Sasuke... what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just stared, not knowing what to say.

"I'm... here on business what are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well I work here I'm the CEO of King Ramen," Naruto said leaving Sasuke speechless. Sasuke couldn't believe that the biggest idiot in high school was actually successful in anything.

"I can't... I can't fucking believe Naruto Nazamaki didn't just become a bum out on the streets"

"Hey, I told you I'd become a millionaire so you can kiss my ass " Naruto shot back with a hint of cockiness.

"Yeah you also told me that you'd run for president"

"I'm still working on that... anyways what brings you out of all people here?" Naruto asked getting down to business.

Sasuke sat in the chair across from the blonde and sighed. "I have a letter to give to you from my boss, Orochimaru"

The blue crystal eyes turned hard at that name. Sasuke gave Naruto the note and waited for Him to finish.

"Uhhh Sasuke are you a prostitute?" Naruto asked slightly weirded out.

"What!? Why the hell would you think that?" Sasuke asked at such an absurd question.

"Oh, nothing forget what I just said," Naruto said crumbing the letter and throwing it in the trash can. "So, it seems that you'll be working for me for the next couple of months" Naruto announced.

"Yeah" Sasuke agreed

"You know it's nice to see you again it's been so long," Naruto said with a big grin. Sasuke took comfort in that familiar grin.

"Yeah it is nice"

They looked into each other's eyes with pure happiness of seeing each other. "Naruto I-" Sasuke was cut off by the door opening.

"Naruto why didn't you answer my calls I've been waiting all morning," A man said before realizing that there was another person in the room, "Oh sorry I'll come back," he said before turning around.

"No no Gaara come back I would like you to meet Sasuke," Naruto said. Gaara stood and looked at Sasuke for a moment.

"Hi I'm Gaara Naruto's boyfriend" he greeted.

"Boyfriend?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"Yeah we've been dating for almost two years now," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh well, congrats. I'm Sasuke" Sasuke smiled. Gaara thought for a second then looked at Naruto

"Is he Sasuke like your ex from high school?" Gaara questioned.

"Yeah... he's going to be working for me for a couple of months is that okay"?" Naruto asked a little nervous. Gaara didn't respond then abruptly left the office. Sasuke gave Naruto a questioning look.

"He's a bit possessive" Naruto tried to offer.

"Why? you did tell him that we ended on good terms, thinking that it's best if we just have a platonic relationship right?"

"Yeah I did but he's just like that with everyone," Naruto said.

"Oh..., well you should go after him and tell him I'm not gonna try and steal you or something" Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah I will after I get you situated into the company," Naruto stated Sasuke nodded then Naruto continued. "You'll be put under Kurama's supervision working like everyone else except for Mondays and Fridays you'll be working here with me. Essentially you'll be working two jobs one with Kurama and the other with me." Naruto explained.

"So basically, you want me to work two jobs and have both jobs finished like. It's the only job I have" Sasuke said.

"Yup," Naruto replied.

"How's that even fair I'm only one man" Sasuke argued.

"Yeah, but Orochimaru said you have such special talent Sasuke so I just wanna see how special you are... and besides I kinda like seeing you miserable," Naruto said.

"Fucking sadist you haven't changed a bit have you" Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto just smiled. "I'm just teasing but seriously I expect a lot from you Sasuke" Sasuke sighed knowing how much work he'd get in the near future.

"I know, so when do I start?" Sasuke asked.

"Right now, I'll send someone to take you to Kurama's level and tell them you're a new employee," Naruto said as he pushed a small buzzer on his desk.

_"Yes?"_ A voice came out from a speaker.

"Sakura, I want you to send someone from Kurama's division to get a new employee," Naruto ordered.

_"Yeah yeah on it"_ Sakura's voice showing her lack of caring.

Naruto clicked the buzzer again to end the call then let out a big huff. "She never learned to respect me?" Naruto said under his breath. "Let's catch up sometime when I'm not busy I miss talking to you," Naruto said.

"Yeah that'd be great" Sasuke confirmed Naruto grinned then stood up.

"I got to go catch my boyfriend now so I'm off, the person who's going to take you to Kurama's department should be coming soon," Naruto said walking toward the door.

"Okay bye," Sasuke said as Naruto left.

Once Naruto was gone Sasuke went on his phone to text Jugo Karin and Suigetsu in a group chat about how he missed his stop and how stupidly crazy it was how his ex-boyfriend was now his boss.

"Hello, are you the new employee?" Sasuke looked up from his phone to see a man with long dark brown hair in a loose hair tie with eyes that were a light purple. His suit was brown with a red tie.

"Uh yeah, Sasuke," Sasuke said as he stood up and held out his hand.

"Neji, I'll be taking you to the red department," Neji said as he shook Sasuke's hand.

"I was told I was going to Kurama's department?" Sasuke asked as he followed Neji.

"They're the same thing, each department has a color Kurama's is red, Uzumaki's is yellow and Sabuko's is green"

"Oh," Sasuke said as there were going down in the elevator.

"Everyone has to wear the department's color on them in some type of way so the higher-ups know who you're with" Neji added. It was like this, Neji giving Information, for a while till they finally made it to the red department. Neji opened the door to show a lot of people working at their desks.

Each desk had a laptop and phone to the side of it. The desks were close together except for the big space to make a walkway to get to the desks. Neji led him to the only empty desk

"Here's your desk and I'll go get your work from Mr. Kurama" Neji left without giving Sasuke a chance to respond. Sasuke looked to see who was next to him to his left was a guy wearing shades indoors, a little weird but Sasuke wasn't going to judge. To his right was a small woman with long brown hair. Sasuke thought working around them wouldn't be bad.

"Here's your work for today" Sasuke heard Neji say as he dumped a pile of papers on his desk then left. Sasuke looked at the papers a little puzzled until he heard a small voice "Hey I can help you if you want?" Sasuke turned his head to see the woman smiling.

"That would help a lot, I'm Sasuke" Sasuke greeted.

"Haku, so first you have to add all the files into the hard drive..."

Haku helped Sasuke until he understood everything then they both worked separately till the lunch break was given to their section. "Hey Sasuke would you like to eat with me in the lounge?" Haku sweetly suggested.

"Yes, I would" Sasuke replied. Lunch was short but Sasuke was able to learn about the company and meet some people in his department. He also figured out that Haku was actually not a woman.

After lunch, Sasuke went back to work till 6 o'clock when mostly everyone started to leave. "Bye Sasuke See you tomorrow," Haku said as he exited.

"Bye," Sasuke said back. Sasuke put all his papers in a neat stack and headed out the door. Sasuke took the stairs this time to get to the lobby since the elevator was packed. Sasuke walked past Sakura's empty desk and went straight out the door and to the bush where he hid his suitcase.

When Sasuke looked around the bush he didn't see his suitcase which didn't freak Sasuke out because he could've just been looking at the wrong bush. Sasuke looked around all the bushes in the parking lot only to come up empty-handed. Sasuke cursed trying to calm himself down. "It's fine it's fine it's fine" Sasuke repeatedly chanted.

Sasuke was too busy having a mini panic attack to realize a black Porsche had stopped right in front of him. "Are you okay?" A familiar cold voice asked. Sasuke jumped at the sound of the voice then looked into the rolled down tinted window.

Sasuke saw the same bloody red eyes glowing from the evening light. It was the guy that helped him find Naruto's office.

"Yeah, I'm alright just looking for something" Sasuke replied.

"What are you looking for?" The man asked.

"A suitcase"

The guy gave a questioning look, maybe even a little amused. "It's a long story," Sasuke said tiredly. The guy got out of the car and said "I'll help you look"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sasuke asked very confused about why he was helping.

"Yeah I've got nothing better to do," the guy said with a shrug. The two of them looked for the suitcase until the stars started to peak out. "It's getting dark I don't think we'll find it." The guy concluded. Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Where's your car?" The guy asked looking at the empty parking lot.

"Yeah... I don't have one I'll just Uber" Sasuke said taking out his phone.

"No don't I'll drive you," the guy said.

"No, you don't have to do that you already helped me so much" Sasuke refused.

"Please let me do this," the guy said.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned. The guy didn't reply and just went back to his car, opening up the passenger seat. "Thank you," said as he went into the car. The guy went into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Hey, I never caught your name, I'm Sasuke," Sasuke said tired of calling him the guy in his head.

"Kyuubi, where's your place?" The guy. No. Kyuubi asked.

"Ummm can you just take me to the nearest hotel," Sasuke asked.

"Are you serious?" Kyuubi asked surprised.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"No reason... you know you can stay with me at my house till you find your suitcase," Kyuubi suggested.

Sasuke weighed his options. Go to a safe motel or go home with a man he just met. Well obviously, he'd go with the stranger he was the main character so the dumbest decision is the best decision. "Why not" Sasuke replied with a smile.

* * *

The first chap hope you liked it!


	2. The Unexpected

**Hey, I just wanted to say I changed the summary a little bit because I thought it needed a little more... anyways I hope you enjoy the second chap!**

**Naruto x Sasuke **

* * *

"Well, we're here" Kyuubi announced as he parked his car in the designated area. Sasuke looked up at the luxurious building in surprise and a hint of curiosity but didn't ask a thing. Sasuke got out and followed Kyuubi into the building and till they reached a door.

Kyuubi unlocked the door and walked in turning on the lights. Sasuke's eyes grew big at the penthouse. Everything looked clean and expensive, there was a theme of the color of grey and white around the condo giving the illusion it was a picture of a magazine. A 60in flat screen in the living room and a beautiful centerpiece on the dining table. One wall of the room was all glass giving an effect that made it feel like the room was bigger than it was.

"How can you afford something like this? Aren't you an employee at Uzumaki corporation?" Sasuke asked.

Kyuubi just shrugged and lazily took off his tie. "I work hard"

"Bullshit"

Kyuubi looked straight into Sasuke's obsidian eyes and smirked like a devil. Sasuke had an internal shiver just from that one look. "Maybe... maybe not, either way, it's my house"

"Whatever" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, you should shower while I go set up the guest room"

Sasuke watched as Kyuubi disappeared into the hallway. Sasuke wandered around the penthouse until he found the bathroom. It was pretty standard with a sink, toilet, and a glass shower to top it all off. Sasuke closed the door and began to strip. He stepped into the shower and closed his eyes. He let the hot water wash away the stress he had built up from today.

"Hey, Sasuke I have some clothes for you to change into when you're done," Kyuubi shouted from outside the door.

"Thanks, put them on the counter please" Sasuke replied.

Kyuubi entered the steamy room and gently put down the clothes. Kyuubi looked at the outline of Sasuke's body through the curtain and suddenly felt his pants getting tighter. Damn, it had been a while since someone this sexy was at his house, Kyuubi thought.

"What are you still doing here?" Sasuke questioned with a little irritation.

"Oh, nothing I was just leaving," Kyuubi said as he headed out the door.

Sasuke continued to shower until he felt satisfied then opened the shower curtains and grabbed the nearest towel. Sasuke dried his body and put on the clothes Kyuubi had left. They were a little too big for him but they would be fine for now, Sasuke thought. He opened the door and went to find Kyuubi.

He walked around the hall until he found a door. Sasuke opened the door and found Kyuubi taking off his shirt. He stared at the toned man before realizing what he was doing. Sasuke quickly slammed the door in embarrassment.

"S-sorry I was just looking for you to see where I would sleep," Sasuke mumbled out.

"What's the big the big deal we're both men, no?" Kyuubi said as he reopened the door, fully clothed.

"Right..." Sasuke said lamely.

"Here I'll show you where your bed is" Kyuubi Lead Sasuke to a small bedroom with a queen-size bed. "I hope this is okay,"

"This is great thank you for doing all of this, when I get my stuff back, I'll find a way to pay you back," Sasuke said gratefully as he plopped down on the bed. What he was not expecting was Kyuubi to get in bed with him.

"Um, what the hell? get out" Sasuke spat. He moved across the bed to put some distance between them. Kyuubi only crawled closer and closer till Sasuke found himself underneath Kyuubi.

"What? you said you wanted to repay me, I found the perfect way how," Kyuubi whispered in Sasuke's ear. His hot breath making Sasuke shiver. The raven looked into the piercing red eyes and found nothing but seriousness. Sasuke bit his lip feeling a little more turned on than he should have. But when Sasuke felt one of Kyuubi's hands trail up his body, it sent Sasuke into automatic defense mode. He punched the redhead right in the nose then kicked him in the stomach.

"You fucking PERVERT!" Sasuke sneered. "What the hell made you think you could touch me in that way?" Sasuke glared.

Kyuubi slowly got up and wiped his bloody nose. He then looked at Sasuke with the nastiest glare he had ever seen. Sasuke suddenly got chills and froze. "Don't ever fucking punch me again or you'll regret it," Kyuubi said in a cold deep voice. Sasuke sat there in shock, not knowing how to respond. He watched as Kyuubi took a big deep breath then left the room.

Sasuke left himself relax as Kyuubi left. He needed to get the hell out of this penthouse, he thought. he couldn't believe the luck he had, first, he's told he has to leave the one place he liked, then loses his suitcase with all his belongings and to top it all off gets molested by the redhead. Honestly, he should have expected something like this, you know what they say never get into a strangers car.

Sasuke sighed and got under the covers. he'd slip out early in the morning before Kyuubi woke up and never see that man again, Sasuke planned. He set an alarm for 5 am then closed his eyes to get some sleep

* * *

Sasuke crept through the penthouse in the early morning. He when through the hallway and into the living room. Sasuke had hope that he could get out of there without waking up Kyuubi but when his phone went off all his hope vanished. Sasuke cursed and looked to see which idiot was calling him at 5 in the morning. 'Ugly Fish' the screen said.

"Fuck you Suigetsu," The raven whispered. Sasuke turned off the sound and stood still hoping that it didn't wake up Kyuubi.

But since the gods were against Sasuke, Kyuubi just had to wake up. The redhead strode out of his room and went to where the sound came from. When he got to where Sasuke was, he stood there and stared.

"Kyuubi," Sasuke said a little nervous, "I was just leaving, I didn't want to disturb you in the morning," Sasuke lied. Kyuubi rubbed his eyes to wake himself up.

"Listen Sasuke it was wrong of me to do that to you yesterday I'm sorry, I'm quick to anger and a little force full, but please don't go," Kyuubi apologized.

Sasuke thought for a moment. The guy did give him his home to stay, so maybe Sasuke could forgive the perverts half-ass apology.

"Why do you want me to stay?" Sasuke asked.

"It gets lonely up here so it's nice to have company around,"

"Oh, I see, well I guess I accept your apology," Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Great, it will be nice having some eye candy around," Kyuubi smirked. Sasuke gave an appalling look.

"So, you are a pervert!" Sasuke was about to leave but Kyuubi grabbed him by the wrist.

"I'm just teasing relax" Kyuubi reassured. Kyuubi let go of Sasuke's wrist then leaned against the wall. "We should change then how about we go get some breakfast?" Kyuubi asked.

"That sounds good except I don't have any clothes to wear for work,"

"I washed the clothes you had on yesterday just wear that," Kyuubi replied. Sasuke nodded then watched as Kyuubi left the living room. He must be insane for staying with this anger issued perv, Sasuke thought.

They both got ready for work and went to go get breakfast. Sasuke got to know Kyuubi a little more and found out that he's not just a good-looking creep. He was cool and quiet a flirt but with a face like that who could blame him. The only problem was the guy wouldn't stop hitting on him. At first, it was cute and flattering but then it just got flat out annoying. When they finished their breakfast, they drove to work hoping they would find Sasuke's suitcase somewhere.

"You know Sasuke maybe it was fate that made your suitcase disappear, otherwise I wouldn't have met your gorgeous face" Kyuubi smirked as he pulled into the parking lot of Uzumaki Corp.

"Yeah I'm beaming with joy," Sasuke said with sarcasm. "Can we just get out now?"

"Fine, fine there's no need to be rude about it" Kyuubi unlocked the doors and headed to the main entrance of the company, Sasuke following behind him.

Once Sasuke got inside he immediately saw a sign saying 'Lost suitcase' next to the main desk. Sasuke ran up to Sakura's desk leaving Kyuubi behind.

"Sakura where is that missing suitcase?" Sasuke questioned. Sakura looked confused for a second, then realized what he was talking about.

"Ohhh, you mean the one that was found in the parking lot, why do you want to know? do you know who's it is?" Sakura asked.

"No, it's mine I need it back," Sasuke gave a desperate look wishing she would believe him.

"Sasuke, Right? Well if it's yours what proof do you have?" Sakura challenged.

"It's a black and blue suitcase with a red handle, plus if you look inside the suitcase it has my ID, that should be enough to prove that its mine," Sasuke spoke. Sakura got some keys from her desk and asked Sasuke to follow her.

"So, I heard that your Naruto's ex, is that true?" Sakura asked trying to make conversation as they walked through the company's lobby. Sasuke was a bit shocked that she knew such personal information and the fact that she was on a first-name basis with the CEO of the company.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke questioned raising an eyebrow. Sakura stopped walking and turned to face Sasuke.

"Something you should know about this company is that word spreads fast, people eat up any bit of drama here including me," Sakura said with an emotion Sasuke could not explain. "Well, is it true? you and Naruto?" Sakura inquired again. She then turned around and continued to walk.

"If you must know we dated for some time back in high school, it's not that big of a deal," Sasuke answered. The raven felt like avoiding the topic so decided to change it. "You must be pretty close with Naruto, right?"

"We are, he got me this job when I was going through some financial proble- Oh! here we go, here's your suitcase let me see your ID in the suitcase before I can give it to you" Sakura said as she rolled the suitcase to Sasuke.

Sasuke then opened up the suitcase and showed the pink-haired girl his ID. Sakura said he was free to go so this time Sasuke went to his desk with his suitcase, he didn't care how ridiculous it looked.

Work was going pretty smoothly for his second day and Sasuke was quite happy, that was until Haku told Sasuke that the head of the red department wanted to meet with him. Sasuke started to get cold sweats wondering what he did to screw up, it was only his second day and he hadn't done anything against protocol. Sasuke walled nervously looking for Mr. Kurama's office. Once he got there, he knocked on the door and waited. He heard a voice say come in so Sasuke did just that. He opened the door slowly trying to calm his nerves. When the door was fully open Sasuke was left in awe at who was sitting in the desk in front of him. It was that pervert Kyuubi. With an evil shit-eating grin as he saw how bewildered Sasuke was.

"What are you surprised? come in and close the door," Kyuubi said. Sasuke walked in getting over his shock. He composed his self then sat in the chair opposite of Kyuubi.

"Though you being my boss is a little unsettling I always keep it professional in the workplace, so what would you like Mr. Kurama," Sasuke questioned. his face an emotionless mask.

"I just wanted to ask if you found your suitcase, I saw the sign on Sakura's desk," Kyuubi spoke crossing his fingers.

"Well if that's all you wanted to ask don't you think that could have waited till after work?" Sasuke asked a little irritated. Sasuke got up from his chair and was about to leave when he heard Kyuubi's voice.

"Wait, I didn't call you just to ask that I have real work for you,"

Sasuke turned around and waited for Kyuubi to finish.

"I'm sending you to Uzumaki's office with theses' files, and while your there you have to pick up your workload from him," Kyuubi said in a business tone. Sasuke picked up the files in Kyuubi's hand then bowed his head in respect.

"Oh, and by the way now that I have my suitcase back, I no longer need to stay with you,"

"What why? do you have another place you would rather be at? Kyuubi questioned.

"I'm going to be living at a hotel, my stay here is only temporary," Sasuke replied

"Then why not just stay with me? it's free and I like the company," Kyuubi said trying to persuade the beautiful raven.

"I'm not a freeloader" and I don't like to be in debt to people so, no,"

"What if you pay me a small fee, less expensive as a hotel but not low enough to hurt your pride," Kyuubi offered. Sasuke thought about the pros and cons of living with Kyuubi, even though he was a perverted annoying flirt, he was a little short on money and his penthouse was an amazing place.

"Fine, but I would prefer we keep this to ourselves selves I wouldn't want any crazy rumors to spread about us," Sasuke spoke.

"Great! now go give my files to the blonde idiot," Kyuubi voiced. Sasuke snorted at the nickname Kyuubi gave Naruto then left the room.

Sasuke walked around the company with the files in his hands. When he got there, he didn't even bother to knock on the door and just let himself. What Sasuke was not expecting was for him to see Sakura bent over the desk half-naked and a hot and sweaty Naruto, thrusting himself into her. The erotic scene left Sasuke wishing he could pour bleach in his eyes. He tried to back out and leave before they saw him but it was too late.

Sakura opened her eyes for two seconds before realizing someone was in the doorway. Sasuke made eye contact with Sakura and instantly regretted it.

"OH MY GOD! Shit, Naru~ahh Naruto! STOP! Sasuke's here!" Sakura shrieked as she tried to make Naruto get off her.

"What?" Naruto asked, the blonde opened his eyes and saw Sasuke standing there wide-eyed in shock. Fuck, he thought as he pulled out of Sakura. "Sasuke it's not what it looks like! let me explain!" Naruto exclaimed as he put his belt back on. Sasuke didn't say anything and just left the room.

"Ah fuck! this is all your fault! wanting to meet up during work hours!" Naruto yelled at Sakura.

"Shut up, what are we going to do? What if he tells Gaara?" Sakura asked scared, knowing if Gaara found about her and Naruto, her friendship with Gaara would be over.

"I'll handle it, but this is the last time we ever have sex okay?" Naruto said. He didn't even wait for Sakura's response as he went to go look for Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know how long he had walked all he knew was that he was now in the men's bathroom sitting on the top on a toilet trying to come to terms with what he just saw. He couldn't believe he saw Naruto cheating with Sakura. he never thought Naruto was the type to do something so unforgivable. He didn't know how but he would definitely find a way to tell Naruto's boyfriend what he just saw today.

Sasuke heard the bathroom door open then heard the footsteps of that person walking around the bathroom.

"Sasuke? Is that you? Please open the stall we need to talk," Naruto pleaded.

"Go away Naruto,"

"Sasuke please I just want you to hear me out, you know the kind of guy I am, just let me explain," Naruto begged as he looked at the stall door Sasuke was in.

"You just don't want me to tell your boyfriend what I just saw"

"That's not true, come out of the bathroom stall, and let's talk about this... please Sasuke hear me out," Naruto implored. Sasuke could hear the desperation in his past lover's voice and gave in.

"Okay... we can talk about this situation after work..." Sasuke opened the stall door then continued his statement. "but just so you know nothing's going to change my mind from telling your boyfriend what I saw, me at the lobby once work is over,"

Naruto looked at Sasuke then nodded in shame.

"Oh, and I need my paperwork from you, here's the files Mr. Kurama wanted me to give you," Sasuke handed the files to Naruto.

"Thanks, your work is on the right side of my desk just take them and go back to the red side of the company," Naruto tasked. Sasuke did exactly that then went to work as though nothing happened.

* * *

Work ended a little too quickly for Sasuke as he went down the elevator. He didn't feel like talking things out with Naruto, but it couldn't be helped. He had asked Kyuubi to take his suitcase back to the penthouse saying that he was going to meet up with a friend. He was glad Kyuubi accepted so that he wouldn't have to haul the thing where ever Naruto took them. While Sasuke waited for Naruto he went on his phone and saw he had 24 messages from the group chat with Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. He texted them back and told them about how things were here.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Sasuke heard Naruto say from behind him. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and nodded. Sasuke followed Naruto to his orange Lamborghini. They got in and rode to a nearby restaurant. No words were said until they sat down and ordered their food.

"You said you wanted to explain, so explain," Sasuke demanded.

"Right... What you don't know is that Gaara and I have been fighting for a couple of weeks now, and things are just really complicated between us. we're not in love like we used to be, I know it's no excuse but it was just so hard for me, I felt so lonely and Sakura was always there for me she was nice and caring, unlike Gaara, hell we couldn't be in the same room for 10 minutes without getting down each other's throats,"

Naruto took in a deep shaky breath then continued. "I started to get closer to Sakura and drifted away from Gaara, Then the next thing I know me and Sakura started to get intimate. It was only supposed to happen once but then she came back...and I know I'm a shitty person for cheating and I feel like crap but I want to make things right. I'm going, to tell the truth to Gaara, tonight, and see what happens," Naruto finished then looked into Sasuke's eyes searching for any sign of emotion.

"Well if you're truly sorry, and you're going to tell him tonight then I guess there's nothing else for me to say, the rest is up to you and your boyfriend," Sasuke reasoned.

"Now that we got that out of the way I hope we can still catch up yeah?" Naruto asked a little hesitant.

Sasuke agreed, knowing all of this cheating stuff was none of his business anyway.

They started to fill each other on everything that had happened in their lives. They talked and laughed. And had a little banter. Sasuke started to realize how much he missed Naruto. He missed his goofy laugh and his stupid grin. He missed how Naruto could always make him feel better and how his ocean blue eyes would always look at him with love and compassion.

He and Naruto just fit so well together, which is why it was no surprise when they spent the next two hours talking and just being in each other's company. It was bliss for Sasuke, he was glad to have his old friend back.

"We should probably get going, let me get the bill," Naruto suggested. Once the bill was paid, they made their way back to the car. Sasuke was about to enter the car when he felt Naruto hand on his shoulder. Sasuke turned around in curiosity.

"What Naruto?" Sasuke asked, but didn't get an answer. Naruto started to get closer to Sasuke invading all his personal space. "W-what are you doing idiot? why are you-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto giving him a warm hug. Sasuke's head resting on Naruto's chest. Sasuke could smell Naruto's intoxicating sent and couldn't help but hug him back.

"I really missed you ya' know," Naruto said in a husky voice. Naruto could smell the sweet shampoo from Sasuke's hair Which only made him want to hold Sasuke tighter.

"Me too idiot now let go before I punch you," Sasuke said in a voice which made Naruto believe that he wasn't serious. Nevertheless, Naruto still let go.

"Where are you staying? Let me drop you off," Naruto proposed.

"I don't know where it's at let me the person I'm staying with, you should know him, the head of the red division Mr. Kurama," Sasuke stated as he pulled out his phone to text Kyuubi.

"You're staying with him!? That crazy bastard?, how'd you even get close to him?" Naruto asked as they entered the car.

"It's a long story, anyways why does this bother you so much?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I mean he is my annoying older cousin, and he's got some major anger issues, the slightest things tick him off, and he doesn't ever do anything if there's no personal gain for himself, he's still my cousin so I love him and all but I don't think it's safe for you to live there," Naruto ranted.

"Well I don't give a fuck whether you think it's safe or not for me to live there I'm a grown man, I make my own decisions," Sasuke shot back, this conversation was reminding Sasuke why he broke up with the blonde, he's just way too overprotective.

"Fine just don't come crying back to me when he gives you a black eye," Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing" Naruto replied. He then started the engine and began to drive to his cousin's penthouse.

While Naruto was driving Sasuke was just looking out of the car before he felt his phone buzz. The raven checked it and saw that Karin was calling, so he picked it up.

"Hey, Karin what's up?" Sasuke spoke.

_"..."_

"Karin?"

_"Sasuke something bad has happened... really bad,"_

Sasuke started to panic after hearing the terror in his friend's voice.

_"It's Jugo, he's, he's got in a car crash... he's being emitted in the hospital as we speak, we don't know if he'll make it,_"

All Sasuke could do was hold the phone while he composed his self. "send me your location I'll be right over," Sasuke said then hanged up the phone. "Change in plans Naruto could you take me to Greendale's Hospital instead?" Sasuke asked, his voice a little shaky. Naruto could see Sasuke's hands trembling and knew it was serious.

"What's wrong" Naruto questioned with concern.

"I don't want to talk about it just drive," Sasuke said in a cold voice. So that's what Naruto did, he drove silently through the city. The drive was eerie and full of tension. All Sasuke could do was pray that Jugo was okay.

* * *

**I hoped yall liked the second chap. Please leave comments on if you liked it or not. Or comment on what I can do to make this story better or if there are any errors, I tend to make many mistakes. lysm byeeeee 3**


End file.
